jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Police
Summary In Jailbreak, Police is one of the two teams you can select to play as, while a third is achievable by breaking out as a Prisoner. The main objective of a Police Officer is to keep prisoners within the walls of the Prison, while finding Criminals before they rob or steal from the stores and buildings found throughout jailbreak and put them back into the Cells they escaped from by any means necessary such as the Taser. Overview Police can spawn at Police Station 1, Police Station 2 or at the Security Office in the cell block at night. Police spawn with three items in their inventory: * Handcuffs * A Taser * A Pistol and carry two other items that aren't accessible by the officer: * A Keycard * A Donut There is a Daily Paycheck of $500 ($600 if you own the VIP Gamepass), which is received every morning at 5:00 AM. Whenever a police officer enters a Vehicle, a light bar is attached and a siren will replace the horn, with the exception of the Dirtbike, ATV, Volt Bike, Dune Buggy and an aerial vehicle. Police also get notifications whenever a robbery or theft occurs with the exception of the Museum (unless the alarm is triggered), someone pickpockets an item from them or if they pick up dropped cash from a prisoner. Police can arrest prisoners if they: # Are in prohibited areas # Have punched the Power Box once # Being hostile, shooting or punching a cop. # Pickpocketed a police officer. # Entered a vehicle of any sort. # Has an item of any kind. NOTE: After some time, the guilty prisoner will turn innocent again if they avoid arrest for a period of time. If the police attempt to shoot or arrest a prisoner who is innocent, they will be notified in the bottom right corner of the screen and lose $25. In addition, they are warned on the top of the screen to stop shooting/arresting innocent prisoners. If a police officer kills 4 innocent prisoners via weapons (punching them does not count) or they try to arrest innocent prisoners 4 times; they will become a prisoner themselves as a punishment. Tips Police officers commonly "camp", or "ambush" at these following locations: * The Prison Camaro Spawn * Jewelry Store * Bank * Museum * Criminal Bases * Sewers Police officers can bait Prisoners into these following prohibited areas: * Police Station 1 * Sewers * Visitors Building * Outside the Prison Trivia * There can only be 10 cops in one server. This was made so that criminals and cops were even. If you attempt to become a cop, it will say "That team is full." in white text. * There is an easter egg referring to the stereotype that police officers "camp". It consists of three Police (NPCs) near Train Tunnel 1, literally camping; with one cop roasting a marshmallow, and two cops scaring each other. Behind the three of them is a small tent. An alternate version of the Easter Egg could be found in the waterfall next to Gun Shop 1 during the Ready Player One Event mission. * In the Rocket Fuel Update, police were given a higher Paycheck from $500 ($600 if VIP) to $2000 ($2400 if VIP) and the range of handcuffs was reduced. Though later on in the 1 Year Update, the Paycheck amounts were reduced back to the original ones. * The Police badge can be found in the catalog here. * Police are slightly faster than criminals. * The Police badge cannot be taken off. * A police officer cannot equip BOSS Attire in the Criminal Bases even if they have to BOSS Gamepass, because they are not criminals. * This is arguably the most hated team on Jailbreak. Category:Teams